


after neverland (you grow old)

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Atheism, Bad Poetry, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic has a very pretty way of breaking you. — wendy-centric, darling pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	after neverland (you grow old)

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Pan returning, I wrote shit.

she stops wishing on stars

she stops believing in god

_wendy doesn’t believe in much these days_

maybe the heart in her chest

or the hand gripping hers

_but wendy doesn’t believe in forever boys_

you grow up and up and up

and then your lungs stop working

_wendy doesn’t think she believes hers work_

a boy tore her apart and ate her up

ripped out her heart with a kiss

_but then again wendy doesn’t believe in him_

acorns are just acorns tossed aside

thimbles just keep blood in her fingers

_wendy doesn’t believe she cares if they do or don’t_

a little boy says his name is peter

she doesn’t even blink twice

_but maybe she remembers an old story she told_

boy-kings and flying through the sky

the queen wasn’t meant for a crown

_wendy knows but doesn’t believe she can fly anymore_

**(but it doesn’t stop her from trying)**


End file.
